The present invention relates preferably to a system for the rapid transfer of fuel, for example, to a vehicle's fuel tank in a fast and convenient manner. Transferring fuel from a portable container to a vehicle fuel tank can often result in spillage and the potential of fire where the engine is hot and in close proximity to the fuel tank. Add to this the desire and need for a rapid transfer, such as in racing cars and 4-wheelers, or quads, conventional portable containers offer neither the speed nor safety required in the transfer process.
The prior art, in its recognition for the need for safety in transferring fuel from one location to another, has devised a number of complex schemes to effectively make such transfer. Such complex schemes are reflected in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,533, to Snyder, et al., teaches an automatic fuel dispensing system including an automatic dispensing nozzle similar to dispensing nozzles which open manually to dispense liquids and shut-off automatically when tanks such as locomotive fuel tanks near the point of being filled, or for closing an automatic shut-off valve when the dispensing valve is a substantial distance from the tank being filled. The automatic dispensing system is provided with an atmospheric pressure balanced diaphragm and an internal vacuum conduit where the diaphragm operates the shut-off valve when reduced air pressure from the vacuum conduit interrupts the pressure balance of the diaphragm. The tank to be filled is provided with an air conduit connected to the internal vacuum conduit of the automatic dispensing nozzle to operate the cut-off of the nozzle to a point adjacent the outer opening of the tank fill pipe when fuel enters the air conduit. Mounted in the fill pipe of the tank is a fill pipe adapter which cooperates with the nozzle spout of the automatic dispensing nozzle to create a vacuum chamber between the inserted nozzle spout and the adapter wall. To satisfy the vacuum demand of the automatic shut-off valve, the nozzle spout extends into the fill pipe adapter a sufficient distance to provide a narrow opening between the end of the spout and the adapter wall such that when liquid is dispensed from the nozzle spout, air is removed from the vacuum chamber creating a partial vacuum for operating the shut-off valve.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,738, to Skaggs, relates to a double walled hose assembly including an elongate inner hose and an elongate outer hose enclosing the inner hose. Both the inner and outer hoses are flexible and made of a resilient material. The inner hose includes a fluid resistant inner layer, a tie layer encircling the inner layer and a reinforcing braid layer encircling the tie layer. An outer layer encircles the tie layer and the reinforcing braid such that the reinforcing braid is embedded between the tie layer and the outer layer. The outer hose is also made from a resilient material such that the outer hose is flexible. At least one rib extends between the inner hose and the outer hose. The at least one rib is secured to at least one of the inner hose and the outer hose and is made from a resilient material such that the rib is flexible. In this way, the hose assembly can be bent as necessary. The hose serves as a fluid transfer hose in a piping system for conveying a fluid from an outlet port of a pump to an inlet port of an above-ground fluid dispenser. A sensor wire may be provided between the two hoses to sense the presence of a fluid such as a fuel.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,192, to Anderson, et al., is a fuel dispensing nozzle and a method utilizing that dispensing nozzle. The method comprises the steps of providing a sealing means effective to mate in a sealing relationship with a fuel tank inlet, the sealing means comprising a boot having an elastomeric sealing surface, a source of pressurized gas, a channel providing communication from the source of pressurized gas to outside of the boot wherein pressure on the elastomeric sealing surface restricts flow through the channel, and a means to block fuel flow through the fuel dispensing nozzle when a threshold pressure or greater exists at the source of gas supply, the threshold pressure indicative of a sealing relationship between the sealing surface of the boot and a fuel tank inlet, mating the sealing surface to the fuel tank inlet; and passing fuel into the fuel tank only when the pressure within the gas supply conduit exceeds the threshold pressure.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,042, to Hartsell, Jr, teaches a fuel dispenser for a dispensing system having a receiver capable of receiving fueling parameters transmitted from the vehicle. The fueling parameters relate to information about tank size, ullage, maximum allowed fueling rates and maximum fueling rates as a function of ullage, among others. Based on these fueling parameters, the fuel dispenser controls the fueling operation to optimize fuel delivery and minimize fuel spillage. Control of the fueling operation may vary from simply adjusting the delivery rate to a maximum allowed by the vehicle to defining a fueling schedule for the entire fueling operation wherein the fueling schedule defines a fueling process which varies flow rates throughout the fueling operation as necessary to optimize fueling. Additionally, the dispenser may continuously adjust the maximum fueling rate throughout the fueling operation based upon a fueling parameter defining the maximum fueling rate as a function of ullage. The dispenser may also control the fueling operation based on fueling parameters received from the vehicle in combination with fueling regulations mandated by various regulatory bodies. In such embodiments, the dispenser may optimize the fueling operation while abiding by both vehicular and regulatory limitations, such as maximum allowable delivery rates and predefined average fuel rates for all or various portions of the fueling operation.
There is clearly a need for safety in the transfer of fuels, and when coupled with a rapid transfer, the concerns are compounded, particularly in a portable device. The above prior art offers no help in achieving such goals. However, the present invention provides an effective system that is both safe and speedy. The manner by which the invention hereof meets such needs will become apparent in the description which follows.